Hearing devices provide sound for the listener. Some examples of hearing devices are headsets, hearing aids, speakers, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. A hearing aid provides amplification to compensate for hearing loss of a wearer by transmitting amplified sound to an ear canal of the wearer. In various examples, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around the wearer's ear. The sounds may be detected from the wearer's environment using the microphone in a hearing aid. The hearing aid may allow the wearer to adjust the volume of the amplified sound for comfort of listening and/or speech intelligibility, among other things.